


My Love to You

by pocketHealer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mobians, Not Completely Historically Accurate, Possessive Behavior, Sonic and the Black Knight, tyrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: Every great King has a great protector, a Knight, just as feared as their King. But no Knight has ever walked out on their King for it is considered blasphemy- it was unheard of. What happens if such a glorious Knight falls in love with a beautiful woman?How will the King react? Despite having such lustful desires towards his most trusted protector?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, i wanted to try this out since i had many ideas about it. i've been in a 'medieval' mood as of late so don't mind me.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments section. if i hear positive feedback then i will continue. 
> 
> this takes place in the Black Knight era. i am assuming around the time of the Crusades in Europe and i think Britannia in 400 A.D? but i am unsure. i am not going to make this historically accurate since it is just for fun but i will try my best to make it 'feel' like it is, if you can understand that. 
> 
> however, enjoy!

_In the mists of bodies that were surrounding and filling the vibrant room, filled with upbeat music, I saw him. I saw my most trusted Knight, having a conversation with a human girl who was the lowest of royalty, such status doesn't deserve to be near him. My body couldn't move, it was as if a snake of paralysis bit me, causing me to stay in one place in that moment. I felt my heart torn itself apart, it pained me so immensely- I couldn't breathe properly upon staring at such the disgusting sight. Their subtle smiles, the look in their eyes and their laughter..._

_Their laughter sickened me to the core._

_I wanted this night to be special. Special for me and Shadow. But in this time? His name was 'Lancelot'. For once in my tiring life of saving the world from the threats, here and far, I wanted to selfishly have fun in my own way. What I wanted is to do anything  I want, anything I please and yet...it doesn't feel 'right'. Seeing Shadow laughing._

_Laughing._

_Laughing with someone else that wasn't me. I felt...betrayed. I know that this isn't the 'Shadow' I know back in my world, that I secretly admired and had softer feelings for, but I couldn't brush off the fact that his eyes, his body, even his voice was unmistakably the same as Shads's. Even when he idly stands he flicks his right ear whenever particles of dust or a irritable bug buzzes near it. Shads does that too, and it's always on the right. Always. How is it that a mere girl can make the dark hedgehog smile so easily? I've been attempting to make the other laugh, whether it was my jokes or when I try to get a few jabs at him._

_I don't understand._

_What makes her special? So different from me? The music filled the room as well as my ears, it was upbeat and merry, but it didn't bring me merriment. It downright made me stir with emotions that were alien to me._

* * *

 " Do you mind if I do something? I...I never truly met a Mobian before, I only heard stories about them from my grandfather." The girl with blond hair asked shyly. 

With some thought, Lancelot nodded his head, not seeing a problem with her curiosity. " Of course, my lady." His tone was baritone and suave.

Her hand, gentle and incredibly soft like silk, reached out to the Knight's face. She poked his nose. She was so careful and fragile to the touches. " So interesting..." she gasps in awe, continuing to poke at it before noticing the ears upon his head. Going up she tugged at his ears. 

Lancelot made a silly, utterly baffled expression before sneezing, turning his head so she won't get in his way. 

" I- I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable! It's just that...where I live there is a lot of tiny hedgehogs, dwadling everywhere outside so seeing a Mobian hedgehog..." the girl blushes, releasing her gentle hold over the tips of his ears. Her pale cheeks flushed a bright red, instinctively she held her hands to her heart. " I think they are a incredible creation." She sighed, closing her eyes and quietly Humming to herself. She was a very shy, timid, not used to the outside world. 

Lancelot blinked a few times upon gazing at the quiet girl. He spoke in a calm, assuring tone, " It is okay, my lady. I would be curious too if I were in your shoes. Please don't apologize, you are fine." But he tilted his head, baffled. She thought that Mobian hedgehogs were 'incredible'? Her words puzzled the Knight but he was flattered as well. 

She took a small breath before exhaling, smiling in relief. " I'm glad." Opening her eyes- vibrant orbs of blue stared down at the black Knight, " But Sir Lancelot? Please don't be so formal with me for I am not a woman of the highest class. You may call me Maria." Using her index and thumbs she slightly lifted up her dress, giving him a proper courtesy.

Lancelot places his hand over his armored chest, bowing to Maria. " And I feel the same, Maria. You have my permission to just call me Lancelot." He slightly smiled, showing that rare smile of his that barely slips out. " But Maria? May I ask you a question?." He stood upright, staring into those stunning crystal blue eyes.

" Hm? Yes?." She slightly tilted her head. 

Reaching his hand out, palm opened out to her, he bowed his head. " May I take your hand for this dance?." 

" L- Lancelot! I..." she fidgets with her index fingers, looking around nervously, " I don't know how to dance." She mumbled embarrassingly. " I am sadly a shut in..." 

A low but deep chuckle emerged from his throat, " Do not feel embarrassed, I will take the lead, just follow my steps afterward. Don't fret about anything, my dear Maria." 

She reaches her hand out- at first she was hesitant, frightened that she might make a mistake and embarrass the Knight in front of everyone, but his eyes, something about them assured her that thing will be okay. Like sky and earth their hands connected. Lancelot guided the girl through the thick sea of royals, wanting a comfortable spot for him and Maria to dance in. A place where it was spacious but also quieter, knowing how anxious and scared she must be.  

* * *

_What was left of my shattered heart was nothing but bitterness and hatred for that girl. It should've been me in her position, it should've been me laughing with Shadow._

The glass within his hand, filled with only the sweetest wine, was starting to crack within his palm.

_Everything that I went through, all the sacrifices I made, I deserve at least one thing. I deserve more than HER!_

_It's not Shadow._

_It's not Shadow._

_I keep telling myself that but even if it isn't Shadow...I want to indulge in my fantasy, I want to lose myself, pretend it was the real Shadow so I can finally be truly happy. I won't allow him to run off with that girl, I will get what I want, what I deserve for putting my life on the line multiple times!_

The glass shattered within his hand, shards falling onto the beautifully made marble floor. Within his palm, small shards of glass were stuck within his bare skin but he didn't feel pain. He felt nothing but anger, jealousy and envy. It clouded his mind and his nerves. Turning he storms out of the ballroom, eyes cold and voided from the usual warmth and friendliness. The royals inside were too busy socializing, eating, drinking and having a pleasant time as they celebrated the victory of Sir Sonic's triumph of the evil King Arthur and the now imprisoned witch Merlina. With the kingdom now in peace and the rightful ruler back on his throne, the chapter of peace will finally start after years of darkness. 

Or will it?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic now lives out his life as King in the world of Camelot.

_This day is starting to wear me down, significantly, and it's not even noon. The mundane tasks of being King is also taking a toll on my mind, more than I originally thought but I have to admit; outside of the responsibilities it's pretty nice being King and all. Nice bed, fancy 'shows' and all the food I can ever eat. Sure, there weren't any chili dogs out and about in this time, but it's the 12th century, with a little help from my noggin', I can make up a recipe for the chef to follow in order to make chili over bread and ham I guess. Something is better than nothing, I always say._

" My King."  _Appearing by my side was Blaze, but I guess in this world her name is 'Percival'. Nice name for her. She bowed her head to me before quickly giving me the news, or so I assume._ " The outer walls of the kingdom has been restored from past enemy attacks. Gawain is overseeing the construction as we speak." 

 _I placed my elbow over the arm of the throne chair, setting my chin over the palm of my hand. I was clearly bored, sitting around and doing nothing but talking about the economy, building connections with other kingdoms, construction, and tactical warfare._ " That's good to hear." _I said, glad to hear the news but not necessarily ecstatic._ " When it's finished come back here and I'll let you know what I need from you two."  _I said, but honestly I don't know what to do with Knights at my disposal. I guess let them do what they please till I truly need them? I dunno, new to this 'King' stuff._

 _Percival nodded her head before lowering it,_ " I understand."  _lifting her head she turned and walks towards the exit, sliding her visor down to hide and protect her face. Walking pass her was none other than Lance- like Shadow I have given Lancelot a nickname. And just like Shadow...he hates it but unlike his counterpart he doesn't speak his mind about it. Which is understandable considering I'm King and he's just a Knight- I'm pretty sure that anyone who gives a King any lip will have their heads removed. I'm not some thick headed king that kills because of some back talk._

" You need to see me? My King?."  _He went down to his knee, lowering his head down to my presence. Chaos...I wish this was Shadow, I would of kissed him right then and there, but it wasn't. Still, my heart yearns to be close to that hedgehog. To be held by him and made fun of; I know that sounds silly but hearing his insults really made me smile. Made me laugh and say something rhetorical back at him. Seeing him bow to me, seeing Lance kneel...it made me feel special on a whole new different level._

" Yeah,"  _I slip off my throne, standing before him._ " From now on I want you to stay within these castle walls."  _I smirked down to him,_ " You never know if my most trusted members of my court decides to pick up a dagger or sword to solely kill me, unexpectedly."  _Making Lance stay here with me, stay by my side was perfect! And my reasoning for it was even better. I knew that he would be hurt, not having the freedom of going outside and meeting up with that girl but eventually he will forget about her and pay more attention to me._

" I-...yes, my King. Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?." 

" As a matter of fact, I do. You see,"  _I began to pace back and fourth,_ " after I defeated that faker, King Arthur and started to restore the land, I have decided that anyone who uses or controls magic will be brought to me for questioning." 

" Will they be imprisoned or executed? My King?."  _he asked, interested in the topic._

" Depends on what they were using it for and planning on doing with said magic."  _I stopped pacing._ " We will have a trial. Merlina will be the examiner of the magic they had in their hands and determine the severity. Then I will judge whether or not to be imprisoned or executed." 

" But my King, Merlina is in the deepest dungeon we have to offer, how will she be judging the criminals?."

" I've been thinkin', Lance. She just wanted to save the kingdom but in her own way, y'know? I can understand what she felt, somewhat but still, I sympathize with her. So by tomorrow I'll let her go, but she can't be wandering around outside." _I explained._

" I see...very well. If that is all then I will take my leave."  _he stands up, but I have one more subject to chat about._

" Before you go, Lance, I want to ask you something." 

" Hm? Yes?." He raised his brow, puzzled.

" Who was that girl you danced with last night?."

_Lance flinched, I noticed it. He may be calm and collected all the time, but I know if something urks Shadow or Lance._

It was silent within the throne room. 

" Well?."

_Seems like that girl is his 'secret', or perhaps his weakness._

The knight spoke, but lowly. " Her name is Maria Robotnik, my king. She is a low tier noble that lives on the shores not far from here." Lancelot's gaze was fixated on the floor below him.

 _Stepping down the small steps of my throne, I stood over Lance._ " Oh really? Huh..."  _I knew she was low tier, her clothes showed it as well as her shy and lonely personality. Most nobles are socialites, as far as I've seen and heard._ " Tell me, Lance. Did you have fun last night?." 

" Huh? What do you mean by that?." Lancelot asked."

" Tch..."  _My hands curled up into a fist. I felt my anger, my jealousy boil from the ground up. Just talking about Maria made me tilted._ " Never mind what I said. Just, go."  _I turned, my back facing Lance. I'm so resentful, I could feel it! This isn't like me to feel this way. I usually go with the flow and not care about anything aside from my friends, but right now? I feel like I have the right to do so._

Without a word, Lancelot nodded his head. Standing from his kneeling position, the knight turned, taking his leave in silence.

Standing in his throne room alone, Sonic stood by his chair.

_I put my life on the line for everyone. I sacrifice my time dealing with everyone else's problems, their struggles. It's just not fair..._

He leaned against the arm of his chair, his knees slowly giving out.

_It's not fair that I have to deal with this._

Tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto the decorative carpet below. 

 _Heh, I haven't cried like this in a long time._ Sonic chuckled pathetically.  _Makes me wonder how I could put up with so much crap yet never cried about it, but Shads? I feel like I cry over stupid things with him. Not in front of him of course but still... I must be the master of holding in my feelings._

_But I must get a hold of myself if I am competing against Maria. She's like any fairy tale princess, beautiful and elegant in every way possible. Standing upright, I wipe the tears away from my eyes. Taking a deep breath I regain myself- man, this will be tough, but if Lance is like Shads, then he must have a weak spot, somewhere. Just gotta find it._

Walking down the carpeted aisle, Sonic began to think and ponder what ways could he sway Lance. 

_He has a weird 'thing' with chivalry, crossing blades and all that junk. Maybe he likes to fight? feel that adrenaline? Wouldn't blame the guy since I'm into it too, just not as much as him. Hmmmm... well, with a little trial and error I bet I could crack open that shell Lance has! Just need some time- and it just so happens that time is on my side!_

* * *

 

 _The king is being ridiculous. Being a absolute child over Maria._ Lancelot scoffed to himself.  _What has gotten over him?_

In deep thought, Lancelot walked down the steps, thinking about the king and his choice of words.  _The king's words were... take me as no fool but it sounded like he was jealous of something. Is it possible that...? No, it couldn't be. Sonic jealous of Maria? The thought of it perplexes me. The king seems like the type to flirt with women, then flash before their very eyes, making them swoon like idiots._

" I see you're deep in your thoughts." 

Removed from his mind, Lancelot noticed Galahad, leaning against the wall, toying with the potted flowers by making them hover around his fingertips. 

" And I see you're misusing your powers."  _I sneered. I don't feel like talking to Galahad, or what the king likes to call,'Silver'._

The white hedgehog scoffed, rolling his eyes. " It's not like I'm gonna lose my powers anytime soon." He huffed. " But anyways, what did the king want from you?." Galahad asked, curious. The castle couriers were in a frantic search for Lancelot so naturally, the psychokinetic hedgehog wanted to know. 

" None of your damn business." _I gave the boy a quick glare before making my way pass him._

" Geez, someone's in a bad mood."  _Still... what did they talk about? Lancelot is a lot more... 'talkative' than he is now, something must've upset him. But I suppose he's right, it's none of my business. However, curiosity killed the cat._ Galahad smirked. 

_Entering the courtyard of the castle I saw guards as far as my eyes can see, ever so vigilant and dutiful of their position._

" Is he in there?." 

" I'm sorry my lady, but no entry without permission from the king or his royal knights." 

_I heard a familiar voice. Turning my body I noticed two guards standing at the entrance of the castle gates a bit over yonder. In front of them was a girl, wearing a light blue dress._

_Could it be...?_

" Oh... okay. But if he's still in there, could you possibly give Sir Lancelot this basket?."

One of the guards took the basket, inspecting it.

" It's some baked goods. I just made them." She told them, assuring them that there isn't some sort of weapon or danger within the flimsy, make-shift basket. 

" Hm... alright my lady, I will take these to-"

" Maria?."  _I approached the main gate. Immediately the guards bowed to me, but I payed no mind to them._ " What are you doing here?."

 _Wearing a light blue dress, white bonnet and matching heels, Maria gave me courtesy, again. My heart wavered._ " I wanted to give you and your friends some snacks. Knights protect us from all sorts of bad people, right? I just wanted to show you and your friends my appreciation for your bravery." 

 _I've never been so touched by such a simple act of kindness..._ " Thank you, but you didn't need to do such a thing."

" But... I must! I... er..."  _Maria's cheeks flush in a light shade of red._ " I just made them! There you go!." 

 _Before I could say anything else, she fled. I would've chased after her but I couldn't due to the king's command._ " Sir Lancelot, here is her offering."

_Taking her gift, I lifted the thin cloth that protected the items inside. She has made me chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies and cinnamon buns, all in one basket. But something stood out, underneath the baked goods. Taking out the piece of paper that hid under the sweets, I read the small note._

_Sir Lancelot. I hope we continue to meet each other. Maybe you can even teach me how to dance some more? I know that sounds silly but I had such a wonderful time last night. I will always be by the shore, waiting for you._

_\- Maria Robotnik_

_I felt my face heat up. Quickly turning, I head back into the castle, my heart thumps loudly within my chest and my mind was fixated on one person._

_I think I am... in love with her._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. im actually here again!


	3. Chapter 3

_With everything going underway, I am sure that this kingdom will revert back into it's glory. Small steps at a time._

Standing above the church bell tower, Percival stood watch over the construction of the wall that was greatly damaged during the fight with the witch Merlina and the shadow of king. From the distance she could spot her fellow knight, Gawin, monitoring the repairs of their defensive wall. 

" Wow, even under your visor I could see a rare smile under it." 

 _Knowing who's mocking tone that was, I huffed, crossing my arms._ " I have emotions too, Lamorak. I'm just not as expressive of it."  _What does the king call Lamorak? Isn't it 'Jet'? I swear, I feel like the king has took some of his free time to call us nicknames if he doesn't remember our birth names._

Sitting down below her upon the tiles of the tower, Lamorak gazes out to the sky, a sly smirk that never left his beak. " True. More expressive than Sir Lancelot, that is for sure." 

 _As much as I wanted to scold him, he was right about that. Sir Lancelot rarely shows his emotions- sometimes I feel like he doesn't have any whatsoever._ " I suppose so..."  _I answered dryly._ " How is Galahad in his training?."  _Changing the subject._

Lamorak lifts up his visor, exposing his bright azure eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. " The boy doesn't need my help in training or chivalry." 

" Huh? Has he learned that quickly?."  _I was honestly taken back. No one has learned the arts of swordplay and chivalry in such a short amount of time. Especially if Lamorak is the one teaching it._ " Are you sure?." 

" I wish I wasn't. I was quite fond of bullying the boy, making him go through some grueling training and seeing him struggle." Lamorak snickered to himself, " But he surpassed everything I had. I must give him credit, no knave has ever passed my training."

 _I squinted towards Lamorak. I went through so much as a child in the past so undergoing his tests would be nothing but child's play. However... I am older than Lamorak and Galahad and have more experience so I suppose anyone would think like that._ " Interesting. Well maybe one of these days I will challenge the young knight myself?."  _That sounded a little fun. Of course on my free time._

" You against Galahad? That'll be a sight to see." Lamorak stood up, his fingers pulling down his visor. " His powers are mysterious. Have you seen?." 

 _I nodded my head,_ " Yes, I am aware of his gift. All the more reason to challenge him." 

Lamorak rolled his eyes, " Well, you do that, Percival. I'll see you later tonight." Jumping down from the top of the tower, Lamorak landed down onto the church roof below, using his skills of the wind to guide him through the city streets with ease.

 _Ugh... sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by children._ Percival jumped off the bell tower, diving downwards towards the ground below- but grabbing a rope that hung decorations, she avoided impact and zipped down the rope. Letting go she safely landed down into the city streets. 

The townspeople were now incredibly active and merry now that the crisis has been passed. Instead of cowering in their homes in fear, they walked the streets, buying goods and socializing with one another. In peaceful times like these it truly made Percival happy and content. Turning she walk through the streets- normally this is Lamorak's duty but in truth? She hardly ever sees the city streets, so this is a refresher from her usual tasks. 

_I truly can't believe how much things have changed in a mere few days._

" Excuse me? Miss?."

" Hm?."  _I turned, only to see a small child, lightly tugging on my tail._ " What is it? Small one?."  _I kneel down, going to their eye level._

" I..." The child sniffs, their eyes began to water profusely, " me and my friend were playing in the woods not too far from here! But out of nowhere, monsters attacked us and took my friend! I told my mommy and daddy about it. They can't help, or the guards, or anyone! Can you please help me find her? Knights aren't afraid of anything! Right?." 

 _I thought to myself for a moment, weighing the consequences. I nodded my head, my hand placing itself over the young's head, ruffling his her hair._ " Don't worry, small one. I will make sure to find your friend, but promise me one thing."

" W- what's that?." 

" To not go playing in the woods by yourself, okay?." 

 _The child nodded._ " Okay!." 

_Standing up, I turn my back towards her. Goblins are nothing but disgusting, gluttonous, violent pigs that live only for the violence and chaos. They love to be in packs, hunting for small creatures to either torture or eat. Merely thinking about them makes me sick. But despite their little packs, they are weak with no skill in the way of the sword. This will be easy._

* * *

 

_I don't really look good in a cape or crown- I feel like some type of rich jerk, but I guess for everyone else it's a symbol of power and status. Eh, I'm not gonna wearing indoors all day, that's for sure. Outside of the castle? Yeah, of course I have to wear as many layers of capes and crowns but on my own free time? That crap can go._

Staring at his own reflection, Sonic removed his cape, setting it down over the flat surface of his large vanity. 

_Seeing myself now, I gotta wonder how I go through egg-head's armies yet barely getting a scratch on me. Heck, I don't even see one scar!_

[ Knock, knock ]

" My king? I have prepared your bath as well as your desired food." A woman said from beyond the closed door. 

" Sweet! Thanks!." 

" Oh, and my king? You have received some letters from two important royals." She added. 

" Huh... "  _People are writing to me already? That was fast._ " Just slip it under the door." Sonic removed his crown, placing it over his cape.

The letters slide easily under the door.

_Who could've wrote to me? Getting out of my seat I went over to my door where the letters lied. Bending down and grabbing them I looked for the names of the sender._

" Oh, right. 12th century." _The wax that held the envelops together were completely different. Having some sort of family seal on them, or whatever._

_Opening the one that had a acorn imprinted in the wax, I took out the slip and read it._

_[ To the glorious and victor King Aurther,_

_I have heard the news about your kingdom- once in disarray but now a soon to be paradise. I must congratulate you and your victory. As a king myself I don't think I would be able to be in your position or go through the dangers you faced. You show great bravery, valor and compassion- I must say, I am a little envious but do not let that stop us from having a great friendship. Speaking of which, I have sent you a victory present. Oh, and before it arrives, I apologize if a certain someone tagged along. She is a troublemaker but also my daughter._

_\- King Nigel of the Acorn Kingdom ]_

_A present? Well, they didn't have to give me gifts and stuff, I'm perfect content with what I have now. But I guess it's no use saying 'no' by now. Alright, next letter._

_[ To the true King Aurther,_

_Your struggles and victories has traveled far and wide. Far enough to reach the land of Soleanna. I am quite impressed by your determination and bravery over powers we have not yet seen nor understand. Magic is a strange and unpredictable thing, and to face it without fear? You've impressed me. As the Duke of Soleanna, I hereby make Camelot a major trade as well as an ally to Soleanna._

_\- The Duke of Soleanna ]_

_Whoa. Seems like I'm already popular with two kingdoms. Not surprised about the popularity but surprised on how quick news travels in this time of age._ Tossing the letters onto a nearby chest, Sonic opened his doors, exiting his room to head towards his bath. 

_Oh man... I wonder how the others are doing? I could already tell that Amy is having a freak out over me, Tails scrambling to make some invention to get me outta here, and Knucks being... er, Knucks. Sally is probably poking around some ancient temple, figuring out how to work magic, and Shads..._

Sonic's expression dims into uncertainty. 

_I wish I knew how he felt about me. I know for a fact that he is capable of saving worlds and universes like me but does he miss me? Or even remotely worry about me?_

A sad smile slightly stretched over his lips.  _Maybe I should stay for a while. Have a little bit of 'me' time here._

Approaching Sonic was a Mobian maid, holding a basket full of laundry. 

 _Perfect timing!_ " Hey!."

" Huh?." The maid was startled by the sudden yell of her king, " Is there something you need of me? My king?." 

" Yeah, tell Lance to meet me in the baths. Gotta talk to him about a few things." 

The Mobian's expression was baffled. At first she tried to register who the king wanted until it clicked in her head. 'Lance', 'Lancelot'. The king's nicknames and alternate names for the knights confuses her. " I will tell him. Anything else?." 

" Hmmm..." Sonic idly taps his foot, " Yeah. Bring me a bottle of wine."  _Not for me of course but for Lance._

The maid nodded before walking pass Sonic. 

_Great! Now that things will be going underway, time to hit the baths!_

His bathing quarters isn't far from his bedroom, merely down the long hallway then down the steps. Since he is king, his personal quarters such as his bedroom, baths, studies, etc are all located on the very top of castle, as it should be. On the lower levels resided the knight's living quarters, and so fourth. 

Entering his bathing quarters, Sonic was in awe of how clean and open it was. The glass panes within it lit up the room in many vibrant colors, giving off a 'relaxing' vibe. The air was humid and a bit hot- he could already feel his fur becoming damp from the moisture of the air. In the middle of the room lied a giant square tub, the water steaming hot, but sitting on the outskirts of the tub lied pictures of water, most likely cold so he couldn't be stewed alive. 

Also sitting on the edge were plates of food, covered by a metal top so it wouldn't get soggy. 

 _Okay, I have to admit; being king isn't /as/ bad if you could get around the political stuff._ Smirking to himself Sonic removed his gloves, tossing them to the floor somewhere. Slipping out of his red sneakers he felt room temperature tiles under his feet. 

As he approached the the opening of the tub, Sonic grabbed the picture of cold water. He poured some water into the tub so he wouldn't burn himself, he continued this action until there was one picture left. Assuming the water was safe, Sonic walked in. 

Immediately he sighed, his eyes slightly lidded as he felt warm water all around his waist, slowly ascending up to his chest.  _Man oh MAN! This is great!_ Sitting down over the tub's seats, Sonic leaned back and enjoyed his soak. grabbing a nearby cloth he dunks it into the water, folds it, then sets it above his head, in between his ears.  _I feel like I'm at some sort of bath house!_ He snickered to himself,  _I wonder what'll everyone thought of me if they saw me loungin' like this? I may like adventures and defeating gods, aliens and robots, but every hero needs some personal time, right?_

As Sonic relaxes, the front doors open, slightly creaking. 

" My king?." 

Knowing who that is, Sonic waved to Lance, his back turned to the door. " Hey Lance." Sonic greeted. 

" You wanted my presence?." 

" I guess you could say that..." Sonic scratched his cheek awkwardly. Taking a deep breath then exhaling, Sonic stood from his spot. Turning he stared at the baffled Lancelot. " I called you here for a reason. And that reason is to take a bath with me." 

Immediately, Lancelot's face flushed incredibly red.  _Whoa! That is what he looks like if Lance or Shads blush? Even under his visor I could see his cheeks becoming a dark red. This might be my chance!_

" I-" Lancelot coughed awkwardly, " I don't think I could do that, my king. I apologize." He knelt down. 

" Why not?."  _I questioned, crossing my arms._

" We are both Mobian males. I- not to question you or your 'preferences' my king but I am not like that." 

 _Something within my heart snapped. It was a mix between anger, furious and offended._ " Like 'what'? You're not into males? Not into me?!."  _I retaliated by splashing water over Lancelot's armor- I hope it rusts._ " You're into Maria, aren't you? I saw the way you two stared at each other last night! You can't lie to me!." 

Lancelot's gaze was on the floor, not daring to look up to Sonic. He said nothing, merely kneeling for his king. 

" Tch... I knew it." _From that moment, I felt like I've... 'lost' something. I don't know what but for some reason, I don't feel like myself._ " Let me tell you something, Lancelot."  _I lowly growled,_ " I've been through so much, before Merlina summoned me here. I faced dangers that you couldn't even  _think_ of. All while dealing with the burdens of other people, I had one hedgehog insult me and dealt with my ego. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog." _My ears folded down._ " He looked just like you, Lancelot. But unlike him, you aren't a loner like he was- you're much different, in my eyes." 

Lancelot very slightly looked up to Sonic. 

" I was in love with him- maybe I still am? I don't know, but I do know that he lost someone important to him. I think her name was 'Maria'." 

" Impossible!." Lancelot shouted. But he soon realized his mistake and quietly apologized, his gazing once again going down to the floor. 

Sonic, who was taken back by Lancelot's action decided to deal with this hedgehog personally. Stepping out of the bath, his fur wet and profusely dripping onto the tile floor, the king approaches the knight, the cloth above his head fell to the floor.

" I'm not lying." He said blankly. " I don't know if this Maria is the same as the one back in my world but..."  _Sitting on my knees I took Lance's hands, placing them over my waist. The cold metal made my body shiver, but in a 'good' way, strangely._ " Lancelot, look at me." 

The knight looks up to the king, visor hiding his eyes. 

 _I lifted up his visor, wanting to see those pretty amber eyes I admired and loved. With my hands over his cheeks, I leaned in, my lips barely touching his._ " Maria died, and Shadow was heavily affected by it. I don't know what exactly happened but... ever since then, I tried everything to make him happy. Challenging him races, purposely running into things, even-" Sonic bit his lower lip, " Even secretly dressing up for him."  _Rather not go into detail._ " The point is; if I couldn't make the Shadow in my world happy, then maybe I could make the Shadow in this world happy." 

" But I am already happy." 

" Tch! Happy with Maria."  _I scoffed._ " What makes her better than me? Huh? Is it because she's a girl with such a simple personality?."

" No! I..." 

" ARGH! I HATE YOU!." Using his strength, Sonic pushes Lancelot to the ground. It took Lancelot off guard, he never expect his king to lay his hands on him like that. Pinning Lancelot down, Sonic pounds onto the black armor with his strength. The knight felt no pain but for Sonic? It was otherwise." I should've never helped you! I should've... I should've let you go off on your own..."  _Do I hate him? Or myself? I don't know what to feel but anger and jealousy. My body shook uncontrollably, my mind flashing back to the time I was saving the world from Biolizard. The time me and Shadow faced off, to the time we worked together to save the world. I guess there is no one here to blame but myself._ Tears dripped onto the armor plating below him. Choked sobs echoed throughout the hollowed room. 

" I'm sorry..." A hand slipped over Sonic's cheek a thumb carefully wiping away the tears of jealousy and frustration. 

" No, you're not." A dispirited smile etched over his lips, his expression was voided. " Time and time again I risk my life for everyone." His voice was low, broken. " I take on the troubles and burdens of everyone and in return I have more people count on me. For once in my life I wanted someone to lean on, someone I can count on when things get tilted." He chuckled, " Heh... I guess the only person a hero can rely on is himself, right?."  _I got off Lancelot._

Sitting up, the knight stared at his king.  _Have I...? Have I broken Sonic?_ Standing up to his feet, Lancelot stepped forward, his hand out stretched. " Sonic... listen to me."  _I grabbed his shoulder._

 _Instinctively I flinched, pulling away from his touch._ " Don't you  _dare_ touch me!."  _I yelled,_ " Anything you say now won't make a difference! I swear, I feel like you and Shadow revolve around Maria! Your whole mind is just occupied by her!." 

" Sonic, LISTEN!." Lancelot grabbed Sonic's wrist, wanting him to snap out of this pathetic rage and jealousy fit he was in. Instead, Sonic retaliated. 

Breathing heavily, Sonic glared at Lancelot- emerald green eyes, sharp as knives stared down at equally amber ones. 

A hand print began to slowly emerge from Lancelot's right cheek. 

Slowly, Sonic realized what he has done. Silently he pulled away, but Lancelot still didn't let him go. In fact, his grip was even tighter. 

" Just... go." Ears flattened and voice low, Sonic wanted to be alone, for the first time in years. 

" No." 

" Please, I need to be alone." Sonic quietly pleaded. 

Lancelot didn't reply, instead he knelt down in front of Sonic, who was unsure what the other was doing or planning. 

" I've have sworn an oath. To be with the king no matter the circumstances." He places a chaste kiss over Sonic's hand. " If you desire me, and my body, than I shall... provide." 

_I felt my body tingle, as if I was slightly shocked. My lower regions began to wake and stir- I was no doubt aroused by his words._

Standing once again, Lancelot began to remove his helmet, soon after his armor was discarded, leaving him bare like Sonic. 

* * *

_I do not love the king, but I do pity him. If I  give him my body then he should be satisfied for the time being._

_Until then... Maria, wait for me._

 


	4. Chapter 4

" Get her!!!." 

" GYAAAAH!." 

_Hmph... child's play._

In one stroke of her sword, the alleged 'Knight Slayer', which consisted of a armored boar and muscular goblin, fell to the ground with a loud thud. Percival, unflinching, stood firmly in her place despite being surrounded by goblins. 

" Next!."  _Is that their most powerful asset? It's so pathetic that I might actually laugh. But I also feel embarrassed, for them, and yet mocked and insulted me, my training and my king so I could could care less what happens to them nor am I sorry for the death and blood I am spilling._

The tight circle that surrounded Percival began to widen- the creatures feared the cat that controlled the flames they so heavily used in their lives. 

" If now one approaches me then tell me where the girl is and I might spare you all."  _Perhaps a few of you._ Percival chuckled lightly to herself. For monsters? She felt no remorse for them for they show no remorse, no mercy upon their captured victims so why not return the feelings? It is only fair. 

" G- girl? We captured no girl. Boars and piglets!." The chief goblin spoke up on behalf of his army. 

" Lies! You and your troupe have been a thorn to my side for weeks! I will not say it again, give me the girl, or else I will indulge myself in great pleasure torturing you and your little 'army'.  _I am in no mood to be playing games._

Trembling with fear, the goblin chief fell to his knees, cheeks filled with thick tears, nose running some sort of green snot. It sickened Percival. " Me swear! No village girl! We have boars and piglets! Please, spare us!." The goblin begged. 

Skeptical of the goblin, Percival lowers her sword, but doesn't sheathe it. " Let me examine your camp."  _They must be hiding her... somewhere._

" Of course! Of course!." 

_Disgusting._ The sight of the camp sickened the knight.  _Is this how goblins truly live? In twig huts and leafy beds? It only proves how animalistic these creatures can be._

Using her sword, Percival prods and pokes at jars, under beds, around any crevasse a child might be. So far, all she discovered were bones, picked clean by teeth, sand, and fruits. " Hm." She turned her head, squinting towards the small army behind her. " I shall spare you." The knight said before taking her leave. 

_If not here then... where? These are the only nuisance that I know- maybe there is more goblins around the area? The scouts would've informed me personally if there was more of them. I decided to search for the lost child, walking pass the goblin camp to further my exploration._

_I was rather sure that the child would be in the goblin camp- I suppose not._

_My ear twitched upon the sound of the rustling shrubbery._

_I was on my guard for anything._

" H- hello?." A voice, as delicate and as scared as a child, called out. 

" Where are you? My name is Percival, I am here to take you back to Camelot." _I said aloud for the child to hear me._

_No reply. Narrowing my eyes, I visibly tried to search for the child._

_But instead of finding them, something soft and warm wrapped itself around me, my vision blocked by a darkness._

" Thank you, oh so brave knight. I am grateful that you found me." 

_Pulling away from the hold I turned quickly, sword raised high. But I quickly realized who I raised my sword towards._

" N- Nimue?."  _How rude of me to raise my sword to a lady! Especially to the Lady of the Lake._ " I apologize for aiming my weapon towards you."  _I sheathed my sword,_ " But what are you doing here? So far from your territory?."  _I asked._

" I wanted to speak to you. Privately." 

" Me?."  _I was taken back a bit._ " Why me? If you needed a word with me then why didn't you come and face me?." 

_Nimue steps closer to me. We were now barely inches apart._ " I apologize for making you traverse through these woods and fight the creatures of the dark- it was rude of me. But..." Red spreads across her face faintly, " I wanted to see your chivalry again." 

" My chivalry? Nimue..."  _I felt my tail lash out, my cheeks boiling._ " If you wanted to see my skills personally, then you could've said so." 

" Then please,"  _She took my hand, holding it within her's. I felt her fragile grip, squeezing lightly,_ " Let me see your skills once more." 

" I will." 

* * *

_Our tongues danced within each other's mouth but our dance was a dance of dominance. Sonic huffs and squirmed as he attempted to dominate me- it didn't go to his favor. My hand stroked and pet his tail while my left squeezed and rolled his ass, earning myself some hitched breaths and low groans. Seeing Sonic, king of Camelot likes this somehow stirs me. Seeing his pathetic expressions and need of  imminent pleasure made me... smirk._

" Ah! L- Lance... Easy there!." 

_With now both my hands I squeezed and rolled his ass, sometimes spreading them apart._

" N- ngh! Shit..." 

_Sonic hid his face within my shoulder, but he shouldn't. I want to see that flustered expression, that dazed face. Grabbing one of his quills I pulled him back. Eyes assessing his body. He was aroused, it was obvious enough, but what I didn't expect was that I too, was aroused._

_Reaching his hands out towards me, Sonic pulled me forward until my chin rested over his chest._ _I heard a deep purr resonating from within Sonic- something within my throat resulted in a low purr, syncing with my king. What- what was happening to me? I could feel myself losing my grip of self control but a part of me didn't want to stop. That certain part of me wanted to take this whiny bitch and misuse him. Abuse him for my own twisted amusement._

_Using the tip of his nose, Sonic rubbed against mine, a symbol of love, affection and submission. He truly wants to mate me, to have me. The king of Camelot. I could hardly believe it, but if he wants this, then I shall give it to him._

_I ran my fingers through his quills but I soon began to scratch and undo his his quills until they were messy and unruly, giving Sonic a 'tangled' look. Sonic's body collasped over my chest, his tail wagging immensely as I continued to scratch and message him._

" Geez Lance... tease me more why don't you?." 

_Like a snake my hand slithered around his body, heading down to the crevasse of his ass. Since his body is halfway submerged in the water I used my index finger to tease him, rubbing the tight little entrance that was awaiting me._

_Sonic gasped, his tail instinctively flicked up._ " I- I didn't mean it like- fuuuuuck~..."  _He sighed, his ass mimicking the motions of my finger. I find this rather enjoyable, seeing the 'glorious' king twitch and melt. Sonic, despite saving Camelot, is actually a in heat, submissive bitch who wants his way like a spoiled brat. I suppose behind his rebellious and obnoxious personality lied something more... weak. Something more lewd that is heavily overlooked by many._

_I think I found it._

_I released my hands upon him, deciding to just soak within the tub- not every day a knight has the king's permission to bathe in his most personal chambers like this. Aurther didn't want anyone but himself here._

" Hey! You givin' up already?." _Snoic's smug smile irritated me. I flicked his forehead, causing the other to yelp._ " Ow! Why'd you do that?."  _He rubs over his forehead._

" Because you are irritating me." 

" Heh? Oh really? The cool and collected Lance? Already getting annoyed?."  _Sonic wrapped his legs around my torso, comfortably sitting over my lap as if it was his own personal seat._ " You sound just like Shads."  _He chuckled lightly._

_My eyes went away, gazing down to the reflective water below. 'Shadow'. Sonic continues to tell me who and what that hedgehog is like, as if he was expecting me to be just like him. It pisses me off- I am nowhere near that hedgehog. My personality and my traits are exclusive to me only, there is no way that another Mobian shares the same identity as me._

_I feel like Sonic has expectations for me. To be like 'Shadow'. I can assure him that will never happen._

" Erase him from your mind."  _I said coldly. I don't want to hear anymore of this 'Shadow' Mobian._

" What?." 

" I'm not going to repeat myself, blue hedgehog. Forget about Shadow." 

_Sonic looked down to me, shocked and in disbelief._ " What? I... I can't forget about him, or anyone else back at home." 

_I pushed him off of my lap. Standing I glared down to the king, my rage building up within._ " Well this place  _is_ your home now. Get used to it or else you will never properly rule a kingdom."  _Turning I step out of the tub, my body drenched in water._

" Don't go!."  _I felt Sonic's hand around the ankle of my foot, halting my actions._ " Just... stay a little longer, please? I'm sorry if I made you upset Lance, I-"

" Me and Shadow are alike, aren't we?."  _I said rhetorically,_ " That we both share the same traits, that we are mirror matches, correct?."  _I scoffed._ " There is no one out in this world and the next, like  _me_ , understand? I am the Ultimate Knight, and the one and only version of me!."  _I removed my foot from Sonic's grip._ " You may be king, Sonic, but you have no absolute power over me. I stayed just to satisfy you and your childish needs." 

_He was frozen, as if winter's grasp took a hold of him. I could care less, he needed to face the truth._ " If you wanted someone to bed you so badly then go after the peasant girls that roam these halls. They are eager to please you in any way they can."  _Walking towards the shelf that carried towels I took one, wrapped it around my waist then began to approach my discarded armor._

" You..." 

_I ignored whatever Sonic was about to say, holding no interest._

" I should've never fell in love with you." 

* * *

 Mobius

(Current timeline) 

* * *

 

 

"..." 

" Hey? Shadow? You okay? You seem a little pale." Silver noticed.

_Leaning against the wall behind me I replied,_ " Yeah, I'm fine but if I was you, I'd be worrying about myself than others."  _I warned. Silver merely rolled his eyes before turning and taking his leave, giving me my personal peace and quiet back. However, I do feel 'sick'- normally I am resistant to any sicknesses here on Mobius due to my modified immune system but... something isn't right._

" Okay, so Sonic is still missing, anyone found him yet? I've searched all the usual spots he'd be wandering at. Station Square, Emerald Coast, Casino Park, Twinkle Park..." Saly named a few. 

Amy sighed, obviously upset that her 'lover' is gone. " Me and Tails searched Mystic Ruins. 

" The blue idiot isn't on my island or up in Red Mountain." Knuckles crossed his arms. " Crap... where the hell could he have gone to? It's not like that walkin' ball of spikes to just dis outta nowhere." 

Silver shook his head, his shoulders shrugged. " I don't know, but to make sure he isn't far from us, me and Blaze searched Soleanna." 

Blazed nodded her head. " Yes. I even consulted with the local people living there. Nothing." 

" My poor Sonic! He could be in danger! Or worse!... we have to keep looking!." Amy insisted.

" But Amy-" Silver was about to complete his sentence before Amy grabbed him by his chest fur and shook with with all her might. The psychic didn't think that Amy had the strength to easy lift him off his feet.

" WE HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM!." 

" Whoa! Calm down Amy. Set Silver down and we'll search for him, okay?." Blaze sets her hand over Amy's arm.

Setting down the dizzy hedgehog, Amy sighed heavily, her vision blurred by her tears. " I just miss him." 

Stepping forward, Sally sets her arm over Amy's shoulder. " We all do, even if some of us don't admit it." Her eyes squinted at Knuckles, who was getting scolded by Tails due to him randomly pressing buttons on the main computer of the Freedom Fighters base. Then her eyes went over to Shadow, who seemed to be minding his own business. " But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find Sonic soon. Besides, he could easily handle himself in most situations." Sally assured the pink hedgehog. 

Feeling even more hopeful than before, Amy nodded her head, faintly smiling to the leader. " Thanks." 

" Mhm! now then, shall we continue?." 

" I say, we look at places we never been to before." Silver added, in a dazed state. 

" Like where?." Sally asked, intrigued. 

" Hmm... I think Silver is on to something." Blaze knelt down beside Silver, " If you were Sonic, Silver, where would you go off to? If not your usual locations?." 

Now aware and knocked out of the dizzying effect, Silver thought to himself. Hard. " Probably places where there is a lot of people to 'hang' with. Like where most humans live." 

" Like New York?." Amy guessed. 

" Uh, yeah. So cities. Especially cities that have beaches. I sometimes seen Sonic just... laying around on the beach so that may be a good start."  _So I assume._ Silver thought to himself.

" Alright. Your idea is better than nothing. Silver, you check Soleanna while I check Wave Ocean. Shadow, you check Eggman's old base in Soleanna- having experience with infiltrating bases more than me and Silver combined." 

Shadow said nothing. 

Walking into the base, Rouge and Omega scanned the room. " What's all this about?." She arched her brow, her hand resting upon her hip. 

" Sonic's gone missing." Knuckles said, grimly.

" Oh?." Intrigued, " Well, any news?."  _So this is why Sally called me. At first I assumed it would've been some sort of surprise party, like last time. Ugh, rather not talk about that experience._

Sally shook her head. " Nothing. I was hoping you'll help us." 

Rouge smirked. " Really? Hm, if it involves in me getting paid in the end then I wouldn't mind lending a extra hand out." 

" WHY YOU LITTLE-!." 

" Knuckles! Cool it!." _I said firmly. It was obvious that Rouge and Knuckles still didn't get along, after everything that they been through. Will they ever get over their little rivalry? Or at least tolerate each other for the next twenty minutes?_ " Fine, alright. You'll personally get paid by me." 

Rouge smiled, slightly showing off her fangs. " The leader? Paying me? That'll be a sight to see." She chuckled. " Omega? Darling? you up for a little search and rescue?." The sly bat asked her robotic companion. 

" SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, ID#1031367. CONFIRM. MISSION, FIND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, BRING HIM BACK TO SALLY ACORN. CONFIRM." 

" Seems like he is ready to go." Rouge pats his arm. " So, where are we searching?." 

Sally looked down to the map of the world she currently had in her hands. " Silver is in Soleanna, city. Blaze is in Wave Ocean. Amy is in Station Square. Tails is in Mystic Ruins. Knuckles is in Red Mountain. Shadow is in Soleanna, infiltrating Eggman's old base. You two can search in Spagonia." Sally ruled out. " I need to call Chaotix and everyone else so I will be at the base for a little longer, but once I'm done I will be heading to Seaside Hill."

Rouge nodded her head. " Alright. Come on Omega." Taking her leave, the spy and her companion departed. 

_Okay. Now that things are gonna be underway me and Nicole can contact the others._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

" Oh! That's a pretty shell..."  _Bending down I picked up the decorative shell, but something nipped at my fingertips._ " Oh. Nevermind."  _Looks like I am intruding on someone's home. A hermit crab! Laughing to myself I set the shell down, watching the hermit crawl back into the water._

_Sighing to myself I slightly kicked the sand under my bare feet. I wonder when Sir Lancelot will arrive? I was positive that he'll meet me. Maybe he got caught up with his duties?_ Maria sighed, a little upset but she understood Lancelot's duty as a knight.  _I wonder what it's like? Being a knight?_ She thought to herself,  _The type of training one must go through to defend the people. It must be incredibly difficult._

The sea breeze swept over her body, her dress and hair slightly flowing in the beautiful wind. 

But her body reacted in a way that took her off guard. She began to cough- a cough that was deep and sickly, but it eventually passed.  _I hope grandfather obtains my medicine... I hate this sickness._

_For as long as I could remember, I was deemed 'sick' by the people who use the new term 'science'. Even before them, the herbalist could do nothing about my illness. And so, my grandfather is attempting to find a cure himself. I hope he finds it._

_As I gathered sea shells, trying to find some unique ones for my collection I noticed someone walking in the distance. They worn black armor, blacker than the night itself. Could that be...?_

" Sir Lancelot?." 

_Running towards him I couldn't be any more happier! He came!. But as I approached him, I noticed his expression. He was internally distressed and bothered, but 'what' I am unsure._ " Lancelot?." 

_No reply._

_Kneeling down in front of him, I took his hand into my own._ " Lancelot?."  _I said his name once more, hoping he'll look at me, at least._ " What troubles you?." 

" Maria..."  _Something pained him, I could tell. It pained me too, seeing Lancelot distressed like this._ " It's... It's nothing."  _He sighed heavily, irritably. It wasn't 'nothing', he's hiding something but something in my heart didn't want to pry into his personal life, his heavy burdens, no matter how much I wanted to ease his pain. Perhaps...?_

" Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, please talk to me."  _I am no mistress of miracles but I could at least help lift up his pain and frustrations he has. Smiling towards Lancelot I held his hand tighter, my own hands clasping over his iron gauntlets._

Lancelot stared at our joined hands- as if he was in a trance before a chuckle escaped his lips. " You're too kind, Maria. But I'm fine." His free hand sets itself over Maria's, now fully holding each other's hands. " How are you? My lady?." 

_I sighed, now sitting upon the sand- dresses are just clothes. The wealthiest of nobles could wear the simplest of clothes. To me? Clothes are just clothes, no matter how 'fancy' they are._ " I've been doing fairly good. My sickness is acting up again, so I might have to take it easy today."  _I frowned._

" What? Sickness?." 

_I giggled- like most people, whenever I mention my sickness they are afraid that they might catch it._ " This sickness is only reserved to me."  _I assured._ " My grandfather is looking for a way to cure me. He told me to always stay close to the house and to take my vitamins." 

" Is it... fatal?."  _I could tell that Lancelot was worried about me._

" I am unsure. Grandpa told me when I turned sixteen that everyday my body begins to..."  _I bit my lower lip, sadness washed over me like the sea itself._ " Get sicker everyday, no matter what I eat or do."  _My fingers lightly touched the necklace than hung around my neck,_ " But my grandpa is a brilliant man. He has made me his own vitamins that helped me get through the day, but it isn't the cure. It only slows down my sickness." 

_Lancelot sat next to me, closer than I thought, but I didn't mind for I enjoyed his company very much._

" I could talk to the doctors within the castle, maybe they could help your grandfather with a cure."  _Lancelot sounded very sure of himself._

_But I knew better._

" That is very kind of you, Lancelot, but no doctor can cure me. Only my grandpa can. But your kindness and concern of me... I thank you."  _I leaned against him, resting my head over his shoulder._

_I felt a hand rest over my waist, pulling my closer to the knight than ever before._ " Lancelot..."  _I felt myself become under the trance of sleep. This feeling of  peace, of happiness... I wish it'll never end, for the both of us._

 

 

_Lancelot..._

_I feel like we are connected somehow..._

_Perhaps it is fate? Or my heart telling me so._

_But whether it is my fate or my heart, I want you to be happy._

_If I must, I will sacrifice myself to protect you..._

_Because I want you to be safe._

_Because I love you._

 

 

 

" Maria?." 

" Mm..."

" Maria?."

_My eyes fluttered, my vision adjusting to the brightness of the light. Slowly I sat up, my hands rubbing my tired eyes._

" Ah, there's my princess." 

_Turning my head towards the voice I realized who was sitting on my bedside._ " Grandfather?." 

" You were sleeping heavily again." He smiled fondly. " Thankfully it was near the house." 

" Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." _I apologized._

" Bah, no need to apologize, but I'm just happy you're safe. Luckily one of the knights from the castle was around to bring you back here." 

" Lancelot?..."  _I whispered lowly to myself. He brought me here?_

" A compassionate young Mobian- but he looks like the type to hide his true feelings from viewing eyes." The old man thought to himself for a moment. " Anyways, I have made you some soup, Maria. Make sure you eat, take your vitamins then get plenty of rest for tomorrow we are heading into the castle." 

" Huh? Really? For what grandpa?." 

" I need a few tools that only the king's doctors provide. It'll be a quick trip." 

_Tools? Why does grandfather need tools? It was a little weird but I didn't question his reasons. I lie back in bed, adjusting the blanket over me._ " Okay grandpa..."  _I yawned._ " Do you know where Lancelot went?." 

" I cannot say, for he didn't speak to me at all. He merely told me to take care of you and find the cure for your illness." 

" I see..." 

" But don't fret, my dear granddaughter. We will visit the castle tomorrow." 

_I nodded my head. Relaxing my body I closed my eyes once more, deciding to eat later- I don't know why I feel so sleepy... perhaps I exercised my body too much? I am unsure._

 

 

 

_Lancelot? Tomorrow I will visit you._

_I wish w could be together all the time, but we can't._

_You're a knight._

_I'm a civilian._

_People from two different worlds can't be together._

_But maybe... just maybe, if we combine our hopes and dreams,_

_a miracle could answer our prayers._

 

 

* * *

 

The birds chirped in the morning light, signaling the rise of a new dawn. the land was still sleepy but slowly rising up to start the day. 

[ Knock, Knock.]

" My king?." 

No response. 

" Uhm...I have prepared your bath. The others are preparing your breakfast." The servant girl said from the other side of the door.

" Go away! I don't feel well..." 

" Huh? Shall I fetch the doctor?." She asked, concerned.

" No. I just need more rest." 

The servant was unsure what to do, but if her king needed more rest than who is she to judge his actions? " As you wish." 

On the other side of the door lied a room in disarray. Books thrown from their bookshelf lied on the floor, scattered. The curtains blocked most, if not all the light that were trying to shine through the room. Anything that had a reflective surface were shattered. The once lavished room was nothing more than a shadow of it's formal self- it was as if a major struggle transpired within. 

Moving under the thick covers was the king of Camelot himself, Sonic The Hedgehog. 

_I don't feel like going out and ruling a kingdom..._

Sonic, who was in a fetal position under the covers, slowly rises up, the blanket pooling over his lap. 

_Or facing anyone._

_I just want to stay here... let the knights deal with whatever goes on within the kingdom._

_Why should I take on everyone else's responsibilities? Deal with their problems? I've done my part, now they should do their's._

Sonic lied back down. 

_I'm done._

* * *

 

_A few hours later..._

* * *

 

[ Knock, knock, knock.]

" Mmm..." Sonic groaned, hiding himself under the sweet embrace of blankets and pillows. 

[ Knock, knock, knock.] 

" Go away! Ain't feeling good."

The door opened. " So, you're just gonna sulk?." 

Knowing exactly who that was, Sonic groaned heavily, clearly not in the mood for Lancelot. " What do you want?." Sonic sat up, eyes droopy due to the extra sleep he received. " You better have a good reason to wake me." 

Lancelot rolled his eyes, far from terrified of Sonic's little threat. " The gift of the Acorn Kingdom has arrived." He said, not enthusiastic about it. 

" Okay? That's it?." Leaning back against the frame of the bed, Sonic places his head behind his head and relaxed his body, staring across the room to glare at Lancelot. " Just put those gifts in my storage, I'll take a look at them later." 

Lancelot squinted towards Sonic.  _Something is 'off' about him. Even his tone... everything about him seemed 'insolent', arrogant but not in 'his' way. I bowed my head,_ " As you wish."  _Before I could turn my back to him Sonic chuckled lowly._

" Ever so loyal..." 

_That voice, his tone, it's throwing me off._

" But  _how_ loyal is the question." 

_Something is amiss. Everything he is saying is signs of trouble. I scanned Sonic's expressions, his body language, everything- it was like the hedgehog was someone completely new. I crossed my arms, standing firmly in place._ " What are you trying to imply?." 

" Oh nothing, nothing."  _He's lying, I could tell._ " But whatever. You go on ahead, do your rounds, I need to get dressed."

_I raised my brow, skeptical but took my leave nonetheless._

_Sonic isn't himself, that was clear but what really stood out was his eyes. Dull, 'broken' almost. Usually they are a brilliant green sheen, now they were as dull as grey. Did I make the king this way? Tch, there is nothing to apologize for._

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Things has been tense for the past two days. Sir Lancelot has been in a sour- no, a horrible mood, ever since yesterday to today. Percival has been spacing out lately, staring down to a ring that has never been there before till now. Gawain has been angry for a while, complaining about how some girl stole all his rings worth of savings during his watch of the rebuilding wall, and Lamorak? Well thankfully nothing dreadful has happened to him, giving me someone to talk to. But things here have been tense and uncomfortable._

_No meeting today, which spares me since I'd rather not be in close quarters with a irritable Lancelot. Normally he's to himself and calm- a little arrogant about his swordsmanship and him being the 'ultimate knight' but nonetheless approachable and less frightening. Percival seems to be in her own world- blushing here and there which strikes me curious. Did a secret admirer gave her that ring? Gawain has been on a rampage so I'd rather not cross paths with him._

_Sighing heavily I poke at my lunch, in deep thought of the situation all of the knights are having._

" Not hungry?." Lamorak sat across from me.

 _Without a word I scoot my plate closer to him._ " Not hungry for soup and bread." 

Without objection, Lamorak took the bowl, adding it to his own food. " Well, what's bothering you? You usually aren't down like this." 

" It's just..."  _I tried to word my sentences._ " ever since the true king has been revealed to us, things have grew tense within the Round Table." 

" I've noticed it too, but whatever."  _Taking a big chunk of ham to his fork, Lamorak devours the meat, piece by piece._ " If it truly bothers you, I'd just let those three do their own thing. Whatever is making them act like this, it'll sort itself out."  _He said as he chewed his food._

" You think so?." 

 _Lamorak shrugged his shoulders._ " Don't know till we see some improvement." 

" True, I suppose..." 

The door opens. Entering the room was Percival- but something about her was missing. Her armor. Instead of wearing her usual iron armor, she is wearing a white slightly opened opened sleeved blouse, wool pants that perfectly fit around her legs and light leather boots. Around her waist was a a belt, but on her side was her sword, holstered. 

Lamorak and Galahad were in shock, their mouths partially opened. 

" What?." 

" Y- you're not... you're not wearing your armor?." 

Percival rolled her eyes. Approaching the table within the middle of the room she took a seat next to Galahad. " Yes? Are you bothered by it?." She raised her brow.

" N- no! It's just that... I never seen you without your armor before." The psychic admitted. 

" So naturally, you're shocked?." 

Galahad nodded. 

" Well, I suppose today is the first?." Percival smirked, tilting her chair as she crossed her arms and legs. 

" Y'know, sometimes I forget that you're a girl." Lamorak blurted out, but if it was a accident or not, it eludes Galahad. 

Percival's ear twitched. " Excuse me?." 

 _I may not of been around this order for long, but I knew that Percival's eyes were shooting daggers towards my former master. Before things could get any worse I intervened,_ " What- what he meant to say is that you act more of a man than us, but in a complimented way! Right? Lamorak?." 

 _The hawk shrugged his shoulders,_ " Yeah." 

" Hmm... well I thank you, I suppose."  _Snapping her fingers the servants that specifically worked in the knight's dining hall, more like a 'room', tended to Percival's need. Knowing what she needed, the servant was quick to pour her favorite drink._

_I need to ask her..._

" Percival? Where did you get that ring?." 

_I'll most likely be dead by the end of this conversation but I truly wanted to know._

_After sipping her drink she sets it down, her ring gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight that peered through the window._ " Of all people. Nimue." 

" NIMUE?! You mean Lady of the Lake?!."  _I could hardly believe it._ " How? Why?." 

 _Percival smirked, having a smug expression,_ " And why should I tell you? Aside from your curiosity?." 

 _I said nothing, but I felt my cheeks slightly flush. Come on Galahad... think!_ " Going into the forest without the consent of the king is breaking the rules! And it's dangerous!." 

Percival's expression changed into something far more serious. " Nimue guided me to the forest- disguising herself as a child in distress. You of all people should know how her magic works, how easily one could be fooled by her tricks." Standing, the knight pushes in her chair, " And the forest is nothing compared to what I had to go through- it is nothing but a casual walk for me. Now, would you excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." 

_Without another word, Percival left the room._

" Nimue?... what did she want with Percival?."  _Lamorak asked me, as if I would know myself._

" I don't know, but something between the two happened, and I am willing to find out what."

Lamorak takes one big gulp of his drink before slamming down the cup. " Well count me in. Rather bored of these frequent patrols and tedious duties. Besides, can't have you wandering the woods without someone who can give you a bird's eye view of everything." 

"... I think you're just coming along to avoid responsibilities and to show off."  _What a idiot... and to think he was my swordsmanship master at one point in time._

Lamorak laughed, " That and to stretch out a bit. Haven't swung my swords in ages!." 

* * *

_Tch... typical of Galahad, wanting to know my business... He's an idiot._

Looking down to her ring finger, Percival gazed upon her ring with a fond smile on her lips. 

_A princess searching for her prince? Such a child's wishful thinking, but I must admit, I am envious of her wish, her dream._

_Because I don't have dreams. Not anymore._

 

* * *

 Yesterday...

* * *

 

" Wow Sir Percival! I am deeply impressed by your swordsmanship!." Nimue clapped her hands, giving the knight her well deserved encore. " You are truly a worthy and deadly duelist, where do you learn your techniques?." 

Percival wipes the sweat from her brow, panting lightly.  _Nimue's magics nearly had me there, but I suppose this gives me a new different challenge than fighting Lancelot or knights in training. Standing upright I turn to face the lady, smiling softly towards her._ " I am flattered by your complements."  _I bowed my head, accepting the encore,_ " But my techniques are a secret."  _I chuckled._

 _Standing from her seat, Nimue walks down the steps, descending from her shaded bungalow._ " I see..."  _Her eyes, as soft as lilac hazily gazed towards me. Something within her eyes made me puzzled._

" Nimue? Is this all you wanted from me?." 

_She said nothing, instead she silently approached me. As her hands reached up to my cheeks I felt... strange, as if I was prey, becoming ensnared by a predator. Her fingers grazed over my lips then slowly dragged down to my chest._

" Percival..."  _She whispered my name, her lips dangerously close to my own but she doesn't lean any closer. We exchanged our breaths, our eyes never looking away from the other._

" What are you doing?." 

 _She merely smiled before pulling away._ " I envy your king." 

" Huh?."  _I was taken back._ " Why?." 

 _Something within her smile made me feel... 'sadness'._ " He is surrounded by many royal knights, many good friends while I am bounded to this lake for all eternity." _Nimue chuckled quietly to herself,_ " I suppose I wanted you here to make me feel less lonely? I'm sorry, I-..." 

" Enough."  _I grabbed her by her hand, placing it over my chest._ " I-"  _I felt my cheeks heat up but my mouth continued to move,_ " If you desired a knight, then I shall be yours." 

_Ever since I met you during the Merlina Crisis, I couldn't stop thinking about you and your well-being. I know that you are a user of magics and could perfectly take care of yourself but... I couldn't deny my mind or heart. I couldn't suppress my feelings for you. No man could ever take my heart away from you, Nimue. You are my weakness, my blind spot, the only person that could stop me._

Nimue blinked, but soon after she smiled, then broke out into a giggling fit. " Hehe! I'm sorry about that but... you can't. Your king needs you as well as the other knights, I can't hog you all to myself." 

 _I shook my head. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer to me- I was determined to be her's and only her's._ " The king has his most trusted and powerful knight by his side, I am merely tactical and quicker than most. Lamorak and Gawain have things under control, with or without me, so don't fret for me."  _I assured her._

" Even so... you cannot easily leave your post for me, nor stay here for long." 

"..."  _That's right... but there must be a way to be with Nimue. There has to be._

_Without expecting it, I felt lips, soft as silk press against my own. Nimue... it must be difficult for you to continue on living in this loneliness. I know how you feel for I was alone for most of my life as well. No friends, no love but strict orders and lessons. Isolation from the world due to my powers._

" Let me see your hand."  _She whispered._

 _I raise my hand to her. Swiftly Nimue took a hold of it._ " You are a silly girl, you know that, right?." 

" I've been told that by many."  _I chuckled,_ " But I suppose even the most serious of people can have a silly side to them, in their own way." 

_I felt something enclose around my right ring finger._

_Nimue smiled up to me, her cheeks a soften pink color._ " I agree..."  _" Leaning in she kisses me again, it was quick but it still made me see stars._

" You are bounded by a oath while I am bounded by the waters, however, you are wearing the Rose Crest, a ring that will always lead you to me." 

 _Examining the ring I noticed how it gleams, even in faint light such as this. It was silver but the crest itself had a pink rose, incredibly detailed._ " So, an engagement ring?." 

 _Nimue smirked,_ " If you want to call it that." 

_I couldn't help but laugh, but I wasn't alone. We both laughed with each other, somehow finding amusement to her words._

_The woods was quiet aside from our laughter, the waters were calm and the toads continued to croak. It was peaceful here, but even I could tell that such a peaceful place was hell for Nimue, for anyone who was confined here for eternity. I have plans to change that._

" Percival?." 

" Hm?." 

" Can you stay? For a little while longer?." 

 _Grabbing onto her hand I fell backwards, pulling Nimue with me. Landing on top of a soft patch of grass and fallen leaves, I held Nimue within my arms, holding her tightly but briefly._ " I was planning on staying a little later anyways... " 

* * *

Today...

* * *

 

 

" Good evening Sir Percival!." 

" Evening." 

" Good evening Sir Percival! You look so nice!." 

" Thank you." 

...

" Do you know what urks me?."

" What's that?."

" Everyone, including us calls Percival 'sir', but she's a woman, why's that?."

" Don't you know anything? Geez... we call her 'Sir' because she earned it. From what I've heard from my years working here, she fights just as good as any guy here, on par with Sir Lancelot! She beat Lamorak with no problem and Gawain was just mere practice for her." 

" Really?." 

" Yeah! Yeah! I've seen one of the fights with my own two eyes! She fights like a true knight and doesn't act like a girl either. Well, she is but... y'know!." 

" I see what you mean." 

...

_These halls are awfully quiet. I feel like I am back at home, surrounded by walls and portraits that had no life whatsoever. It shouldn't be like this. With king in his rightful place, this castle should be buzzing with activities and servants, instead it is just me and a few servants here and there._

_Something is off._

_As I lead myself down to the courtyard I noticed someone sitting by the fountain through the open window. It was king Sonic. But he didn't seem like himself. Usually he'd be talking to everyone, socializing and... well, not be 'kingly' in general- he'd be acting like any other townsman. Instead he is merely sitting alone, quietly, gazing down to the birds that were close to his feet. His fur, which reflected the blue sky itself was nothing more than a midnight blue._

_Entering the courtyard I approached the king, who was feeding the chirping birds below._ " My king? Are you... alright?."  _I'm worried._

 _He didn't look up to me, nor even turned his eyes towards me. He was fixated on the birds._ " I'm fine, Percival. But thanks for getting worried about me." 

The blue birds chirped and pecked on the ground, consuming the bread crumbs that were being giving to them. 

" Is there anything I could do for you?."  _This isn't my king. My king always had a smile on his lips, asking everyone how their day was and caring for others. I want to at least make him smile._

 _No response for a moment until he spoke up, never looking up to me._ " I'm fine, Percival. You can do whatever." 

" As you wish..."  _He doesn't look fine, but I will continue to pester him._

_As I turn I heard Sonic mumble something._

" Have you ever... loved anyone? Percival?." 

 _I faced the hedgehog who was sitting upon the ledge of the fountain._ " I have, why do you ask? My king?." 

" There is someone here that I love, but they love another. They also can't fall in love with me because we are the same two genders. What would you do in my shoes?." 

 _That was a lot to take in. Sonic loves someone of the same sex? I wonder who could it be? I won't pry into his private life but it just makes me wonder._ " In truth... I would move on. Find someone else who is worth your time and love."  _I admitted. Sonic was truly in a tight predicament._ " Why should you put so much time and effort into someone who doesn't even acknowledge you? Or find any worth of you? If they love another then let them. Happy or not, it is their choice to go with another."  _I may sound harsh but it is how I feel._

" Really?."

" Yes. I never loved another till now. But if I was living your life, I would let that person go. Let them love whoever they want, whether they are joyous with their lover or miserable. In the end, your heart is what matters, don't let anyone get near it until they work hard to get into your sacred place." 

" My sacred place..." 

 _Sonic seemed 'tired' to my eyes, exhausted in every way possible but what I noticed was a smile on his lips. A smile that made me feel better._ " Alright. Thanks Percival. Maybe now I could get things done. That's been weighing on my mind for some time now." 

" I am happy to help in any way I can."


End file.
